


We Can Do This Our Way (We Can Party)

by infinitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Bottom Harry mentioned, Fluff, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Saps, Zayn Malik - Freeform, brief mentions of, bunch of them, harry the birthday boy, idk how to smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelarry/pseuds/infinitelarry
Summary: “No buts Louis William. You are not pulling a surprise on my birthday!”Louis pushes Harry away but makes it up by pulling him to his side and kissing the top of his head. “Baby, you’ve always loved surprises. Remember when-““No Louis. No Surprises. That’s it.” Harry looks up to him with a slight pout and furrowed eyebrows.Harry doesn't want Louis to surprise him for his birthday and Louis followed... or did he?





	We Can Do This Our Way (We Can Party)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic y'all send some love and support ! Title came from Party by Adore Delano because I love her so fucking much she deserves the world (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ??!?!!??
> 
> This work is completely fictional. I own neither Harry nor Louis, unfortunately (jk lmao)

****

 

**_January 26_ **

Harry is straddling Louis’ torso whilst gripping his wrists above his head. Breathlessly, he sits up straight, wiping the droplets of sweat that had formed along his forehead and tries to put on a stern façade.

“Lou, I mean it! Don’t make me tickle you again.” After a couple of minutes filled with laughing and squirming Louis, Harry decides to confront him again.

“But Harry-“

“No buts Louis William. You are not pulling a surprise on my birthday!”

Louis pushes Harry away but makes it up by pulling him to his side and kissing the top of his head. “Baby, you’ve always loved surprises. Remember when-“

“No Louis. No Surprises. That’s it.” Harry looks up to him with a slight pout and furrowed eyebrows.

Louis fillips Harry on the forehead and lets out a mockingly angry noise. “Ow what was that for?”

“You never let me finish you frog face. Stop cutting me off!”

“Fine! But no surprises okay?”

“Can’t promise anything, love”

Disgruntled and pathetically hopeless, Harry just sighs and moves closer to his boyfriend, engulfing his torso with his gangly limbs and scooting his head further unto Louis’ collar.

“Okay, why don’t we go watch reruns of The Flash? That okay with you?”

“S’fine.” Harry mumbles.

“My baby koala dear, you need to get off me so I can set it up!”

“No you’re comfy!” Harry moves impossibly closer to Louis just to prove his point.

Louis giggles and plays with Harry’s unruly mop of curls. “Up you go, love! I know how much you love ogling Dr. Wells and ’m afraid you might even replace me with him.”

Harry moves away from Louis, gasps dramatically while placing a hand on his own chest. “I would never!”

“Made you get away from me didn’t it? It worked and I’m proud of myself.” Louis beams and tries to locate his laptop. 

“Okay but I’m only giving you 2 minutes I’ll keep track of time.” Louis flips him then proceeds on connecting the laptop to his TV and loads the earlier episodes of season 3 since they’re Harry’s favorite. Besides, who doesn’t enjoy the view of two Tom Cavanagh’s? After setting it up, he returns to Harry’s side and snuggles with him.

“It actually took you 2 minutes and 8 seconds.”

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do then? Tease me and leave all the task to my right hand?” Louis raises his eyebrows and looks at Harry challengingly.

“Was gonna say I’d block you for a couple of minutes then unblock you afterwards but if you insist.” Harry is now full on smirking letting his hand travel from Louis chest down towards his crotch in a begrudgingly teasing manner.

“C-can we just do this later? Harry and H.R. will be will be m-meeting real soon. Don’t want you to miss your wanking fantasies.”

Harry giggles, retrieves his hand back to Louis’ chest, and kisses his neck. “If you say so Lou.”

 

 

**_January 29_ **

They don’t talk about it for days but knowing Louis, he would never give it up and will still try to persuade Harry into caving in. It’s not that he doesn’t really like surprises; he’s just afraid Louis will go all out just like he did the previous year. Last year, he paid some of his friends to break into the booth and play Can’t Help Falling In Love on the p.a. Louis lead him to the field full of his friends as well as some of Louis’ footie team mates wearing shirts with “Happy Birthday Harry” and his baby pictures on it. It wasn’t only that, Louis also gave him 30 balloons, 2 bouquets of flowers, and a large white teddy bear. So yes, his boyfriend does tend to overwhelm him with materialistic things even though he doesn’t actually ask of much. Harry would rather appreciate one’s effort rather than the amount one spends on him.

There was actually one time wherein Louis gave him a jar full of compliments, jokes, and memories since he didn’t have enough money for an actual gift. The fact that Louis only had roughly 20 minutes of sleep staying up thinking of things to write, printing them, cutting the said papers then rolling them into tiny bits made Harry’s heart flutter. Louis did that though when they were still just friends. How hard was it not to fall in love with him?

“Love?” Louis gives Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze making him return to reality.

“I’m sorry what was it?”

“Was asking if you wanted to have an Avengers marathon at home, babe. You were zoning out. You alright?”

“Fine, just reminiscing about some things.”

“Care to share?”

“Nah s’nothing.” Luckily, Louis changes the subject immediately sensing Harry’s discomfort with the topic. God, he loves him so much he can’t wait to go home and kiss him senseless.

“Hey, how come you’re only dressed in that S.T.A.R. labs sweatshirt and I’m here covered from head to toe freezing my ass off?”

“Because you’re a Marvel ass kisser and I love D.C.”

Louis scrunches up his nose in the adorable way Harry had always loved and looks at him as if he’d grown a couple of extra heads. “Hazza, that absolutely makes no sense at all. Besides, I thought we’re over that Marvel vs DC shenanigans?”

“I’m acting all weird aren’t I?”

“Oh yes! That’s why you said no to my sur-“

“Don’t finish that sentence Tomlinson. I will end you! And my answer’s still no!”

 

 

**_February 1_ **

“Happy Birthday, love.” Louis’ voice fills up the room as well as Michael Angelakos’ in the background. Louis, being an actual sap he is, stays up facetiming Harry while he was doing his coursework just because “I want to be the last person you’ll spend your last second of being 18 with.” And “I also wanna be the first to spend your 19th with, love” So yes, Harry had certainly fallen for an actual hopeless romantic, which he doesn’t want to complain about since he’s a goner as well. ~~(maybe a tad worse but who cares?)~~

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry looks straight into the camera and grins so hard his dimples start to appear. “Go to sleep now, babe. Y’might be sleepy all day.”

“You suffer, I suffer, Harreh. I’ll just creepily watch you while you’re being responsible and all that. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But Louis, I’m just halfway through my essay. I still need a thousand words to finish this.” Harry plasters his best puppy eyes and full out pout just to convince his boyfriend that he needs to sleep.

“Not working, love. Hmm Turn your music down, I’ll sing you a couple of songs.”

“You will?”

“Course. Anything for my birthday boy.” He winks cheekily and waits for Harry to comply.

My birthday boy, Harry likes the sound of that. He must admit that Louis claiming him his boy _(or even baby most times)_ makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild and crap. It’s also nice hearing it come out of Louis’ mouth.

Turns out a couple of songs meant a fucking concert until Harry finishes his essay. Louis starts it off with Sweet Disposition, followed by Look After You, and all sorts of song changing his genre from alternative and indie into pop and rock. They both slept at around 1:30 but not without exchanging goodbyes and I love yous to each other.

 

A few hours later, Harry waits for Louis outside his flat nervously. He can’t help but feel anxious over what Louis prepared for him today. Even though the love of his life tends to go overboard most of the time, he still can’t help but worry if he really does deserve Louis. Sometimes, he’ll just start pacing around and feel unworthy of Louis’ unfailing and unconditional love. Whenever he does so, his boyfriend will see the doubt and sadness etching across his face and does his very best to show Harry that he really is worthy, more than deserving of all the goodness, happiness, and love in the world.

A hug startles him out of his thoughts but relaxes as soon as he knows _(smells, feels, hears)_ who it is.

“If it isn’t my birthday boy.” Louis beams- fucking beams- at him and kisses his cheek.

“Hi Lou.” Harry buries his face along Louis’ neck to hide his blushing face from him. The sudden display of affection turned him into a squirming shy mess he doesn’t even know why. As a result, Louis tries to pry him off and laughs at his unusual behavior.

“What is wrong with you? You know what, why don’t you just get in the car and play your hippie playlist.”

“Heeey! It’s not hippie it’s indie.” Harry lets out an indignant huff but follows Louis nonetheless.

 

The rest of the day drags on normally which huh seems peculiar because it’s his birthday yet only his family and his boyfriend have greeted him but he doesn’t question that at all. Louis also asks what time his lecture ends even though they both know Louis has already memorized his schedule by heart ~~(same goes for him but eh semantics)~~. He really doesn’t know if he should be disappointed, frightened, or happy that Louis obeyed him and dropped the surprise. This mix of emotions hit him all at once he can barely focus on the professor talking about the psychology _(or at least that’s what he think he’s discussing)_. Good thing he’s sitting at the back portion of the room, not caring if he gets caught.

The clock strikes 4:30 so he cleaned up his desk making sure he left nothing behind. He really is nervous like fuck. What if Louis has a marching band outside playing their theme song? What if he rented an airship with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY” written all over? What if Louis is dressed up like Barry in a tight red spandex suit- well he won’t be opposing that. All these what if’s are going through his mind until he reaches the door and see his Louis waiting for him, steaming cup of coffee on one hand and his phone on the other with a beanie atop his head.

“’ello. love how was your day?” Louis flashes his fond smile and pecks Harry.

“Er nothing much just like another ordinary day. Proper weird no one has greeted me yet.” And there goes Harry’s pout and eyebrow furrowed forehead wrinkling thing again that makes Louis wanna cuddle the shit out of him and treat him with all the love and affection he needs.

“Probably haven’t seen your facebook notification.” Louis chuckles but regrets it as soon as he sees Harry’s frown deepen even more. “Just kidding love let’s just make the most out of the rest of the day yeah?”

They go on a lovely date night, not even a fancy one making Harry feel delighted. They walk along the park one hand holding their cups of hot cocoa and the others intertwined. It was all sorts of lovely and they take a lot of pictures, photos that are truly for keeps. When they get into Harry’s flat, he begged Louis to fuck him and make him come twice. Being the obedient boyfriend he is, he followed the birthday boy’s request and took care of his baby afterwards.

 

 

**_February 2_ **

Harry wakes up the next day feeling cold and empty so he tried to reach for Louis but he’s not there anymore. Knowing he’ll come back soon, he just nuzzles his head into the duvet and dozes off once more. After a couple of minutes, he was woken up with kisses all over his face.

“Louis stop!” Harry laughs as he tries to pry himself off of Louis’ grip.

 Louis surprisingly follows Harry and stares into his eyes for a moment, unable to resist the fond smile creeping on his face. He holds Harry’s face in his hands and caresses his cheeks with his thumb.

“Good morning, love.” Louis tries to kiss Harry but Harry turns his head to the side and covers his mouth.

“My breath stinks, Lou.” His voice came out muffled because of his hands but Louis is having none of it. He removes Harry’s hands and dips his head for a chaste kiss.

“You know I don’t care about morning breaths.” He whispers in a _(quite)_ sincere manner then gets off of Harry to sit beside him. “How are you, love? Are you feeling well?”

“I’m quite sore and exhausted can we just stay here all day?” Harry tries his best to convince Louis by fluttering his lashes and grinning like a madman.

“Poor baby but no, get your ass in the shower and get ready! I made you breakfast.” Louis demands whilst pulling Harry up.

“By made do you mean bought some pastry from the café across the street?”

“You know me so well!”

 

Harry and Louis arrives at the university together once more, just like the previous day. Before they part ways, Louis tells Harry to not worry about his lunch since he wants to spend more time with him and who is he to reject him?

Fortunately, unlike yesterday, people are starting to greet him belated happy birthday, even those who never met him before. Harry is already feeling giddy since his break is almost approaching and he can’t wait to spend it with Louis. On his way out of Philosophy class, he sees his best mate Niall waiting for him outside.

“Nialler!” He runs towards Niall and wraps his limbs around him like the koala he is just like Louis says.

“Mate, why are you acting like you haven’t seen me in years? We’ve only been apart for 3 hours.” Niall carefully puts Harry down and slings his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Semantics, Niall. Ah wait, I can’t spend my lunch with you today because Lou-“

“I know, he sent me to get you.”

“He did? Huh weird.”

The two of them walk across the field and suddenly, Harry sees it. Niall leads Harry across the front of the line and goes to queue in the middle. The first person to approach him is Zayn, Louis’ best mate who then became one of his closest friend as well. He hands Harry his gift and a sunflower, greets him, and hugs him afterwards. Next is Liam, his other best friend besides Niall, who does the same but also pecks him on the cheek. The same process continues for the next 20 or so people and he’s already drowning with gifts and flowers. He looks around for Louis but knowing how insanely sappy he is, he knows that the last person in line is the love of his life. True to his instincts, Louis really is the last person in line with his left hand behind him and a flower on the right.

They both know they’re grinning like lovesick fools, but they can’t help it. At this point, some of their friends are already starting to take out their phones out and film the sickening couple in front of them. Louis pushes his right hand towards Harry. Harry then takes the flower, smells it whilst looking at Louis, and slaps him with it playfully. The crowd around them bubbles up because of their antics.

“I hate you! I told you no surprises.” Although he utters these words, he can’t help but hug Louis.

“You said no surprises on your birthday. Technically speaking, _it’s not_ your birthday anymore, darling.”

They continue hugging and laughing until Zayn clears his throat.

“If you lovebirds are done, Louis can proceed on asking you something.” He winks and pats Louis on the shoulder.

Louis was the first one to pull away and it is the first time that Harry notices the black velvet box in his right hand. This isn’t a marriage proposal, right? They’ve only been together for 2 years after all.

“Harry Edward Styles, I made an entire speech about this whole thing but I think that would’ve been so dramatic. Besides, I think I’ve overdone your birthday once again so forgive me for that. Anyways, since we practically live with each other all the time.”

Louis goes down on one knee which made the people around laugh, again.

“Will you move in with me?” He opens the box where the silver key lays.

“Of course, you dimwit! You could’ve asked me while eating dinner and I still would’ve said yes.” Harry pulls Louis up and kisses him. Catcalls and loads of cheering surrounded them.

“I’m hungry!” They both pull away and laugh at Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated !


End file.
